


La odio.

by MareeSoleil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareeSoleil/pseuds/MareeSoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella es la única persona a la que he odiado con todas mis fuerzas, porque he tenido enemigos, sin embargo ella ha sido la peor y no lo digo por su destreza sino por todo el daño que causo. Ella, Mary Morstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer historia sobre Sherlock, espero sea de su agrado.  
> Nada de esto me pertenece. :c

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacerme sentir ese sentimiento, y cuando digo "hacerme sentir" es porque comúnmente no me interesan esas sensaciones en particular. Me parecen absurdas y una perdida de tiempo en su totalidad. Pero ella. Ella fue oficialmente la primera persona que me causo un nudo y revolvimiento en el estómago, un dolor de cabeza insoportable y que apriete mis puños todo a la vez cada que su nombre viene a mi cabeza. Ella es la única persona a la que he odiado con todas mis fuerzas, porque he tenido enemigos, sin embargo ella ha sido la peor y no lo digo por su destreza sino por todo el daño que causo. Ella, Mary Morstan.

**P.D.V. SHERLOCK.**

Después de mi supuesta muerte pude durante dos meses observar a John.

Él iba a mi tumba casi siempre precisando una hora, 14:30. Era obvio que iba después de estar en la clínica, en la hora de su almuerzo.

Yo disfrutaba verlo, aunque fuera solamente un recuerdo esparcido por el aire. Me costaba no ir hacía él y decirle "John, sigo aquí". Pero las leyes estaban claras y no quería ponerlo en riesgo, no por mi culpa. Y no en ese momento.

Durante esas semanas que estuve aún dentro del país pude notar esa nueva fase de John Watson que me era totalmente desconocida. Se mostró por primera vez débil. Pero aún así, él parecía tener fuerza como el buen soldado que era, pues cada lágrima que caía de su rostro era totalmente removida. ¿De verdad me extrañaba tanto? Quizá era exageración mía.

Además de mejorar la agudeza de mi oído, Mycroft había puesto un micrófono en algún lugar del mármol que me permitiría escuchar cada palabra más claramente.

Me costaba trabajo quedarme a oír cada palabra de John, cada palabra tan ronca y difícilmente pronunciada, sin embargo, lo hice. Decidí que quizá fuera poco el tiempo que podría disfrutar sus pláticas, así que debía intentar al menos disfrutarlas, aunque eso significara tener que oírlo sollozar.

Mi jodido hermano decía que yo tenía un cierto aprecio y apego hacía mi camarada, y por tales razones me costaba oírlo hablarle a mi supuesta tumba; también decía que John provocaba en mi ciertas sensibilidades (en eso discutí, yo no soy sensible. Idiota Mycroft). Pero lo demás era más que evidente. Era obvio que yo apreciaba a John. Él fue y ha sido además de mi único, mi mejor amigo. Y por eso me sentía vulnerable al verle así.

John me platicaba con frecuencia cómo había sido su día desde que despertaba hasta que iba a su cama. No se ahorraba ningún detalle, de verdad necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara. No sé por qué acudía a mi...

Hablaba de las mujeres que conocía unas eran pacientes ( _aburridas_ ), otras más se relacionaban con él al ir caminando ya fuera a Barket Street o a la clínica ( _más_   _aburridas_ ), unas más eran compradoras del supermercado ( _aburridas y_   _casadas_ ).

John dialogaba conmigo, o más bien dialogaba con la lápida sobre sus pacientes, él mismo decía que todos eran aburridos, que aún tenía la "esperanza" de oír su teléfono celular con el tono de mensajes que decía que eran míos y leer "Hay un caso. SH." y que tuviera que salir corriendo disculpándose con todo mundo y yendo a una escena de muerte totalmente emocionante, no importaba que clase de crimen fuera, él lo amaba y parecía extrañarlo. Mencionó necesitar esa posición de riesgo para poder sentirse bien y completo. Me di cuenta que era verdad lo que había mencionado Mycroft. Él precisaba de tener peligro en su vida. John dijo casi sin pensarlo que era yo, Sherlock Holmes el único capaz de darle tal satisfacción.  _Interesante_... _  
_

Constantemente su voz se volvía frágil al recordar los momentos juntos, y aunque hubieran sido sólo dos años, para ambos había sido como toda una vida. Y digo ambos porque sabía que sin John, sería difícil realizar toda el proyecto relacionado con la red de Moriarty. Sus palabras me herían, y yo no sabía por qué sucedía esto. Pero cada que John decía que esperaba recibir un mensaje, uno solo para saber de mi, yo ya no quería oír más y estaba apunto de irme, pero no lo hice.

Me declaraba que esperaba llegar cada día a casa y verme sentando en mi sillón con esa pose de "lo sé todo" como él suele llamarla, o al menos esperaba entrar al 221B y oír la melodía saliendo de mi violín conmigo concentrado por hacer que todo sonara agraciado. Me decía que detestaba no ver experimentos dentro del microondas, le parecía raro no oír ruidos por la noche de mi al estar aburrido, no ver dedos y cabezas en el refrigerador o no escuchar disparos a una pared, decía que detestaba estar totalmente solo, teniendo pesadillas más frecuentes, teniendo miedo, sitiéndose desolado, estando sin mi.

Se dispuso a culparse por mi muerte -Sí hubiese llegado antes estarías aquí-, repetía constantemente. Estaba equivocado, como de costumbre. Sí él hubiese llegado antes, probablemente el que hubiera hablando con una lápida sería yo.

Una vez lo escuche decir algo que me quebrantó sin darme cuenta, y para mi suerte lo oí decirlo de nuevo el día que debía partir del país.

-"Te extraño, Sherlock."

Esas palabras inundadas de vergüenza y timidez, llenas de lágrimas y con sonido a que algo se había averiado dentro de él. Esas tres simples palabras llenaron mi cuerpo de un escalofrío total, nunca me sentí así. Mi mirada sin querer bajo y miró al suelo húmedo, mis manos temblaron un poco y mi corazón estaba agitado.  _¿Por qué?_ No sé. Pero sólo pude ver a John desde lejos usando su suéter de rayas negras y blancas como pañuelo para quitarse las lágrimas.

Me dolió verlo así, y yo siendo un sociópata estaba totalmente impactado por sentirlo. No quise darle importancia. Pero él, John H. Watson se convirtió en una persona imporante y por esa misma razón no debía ir corriendo tras él a abrazarle decirle "John, estoy vivo. Jamás me iré", porque sí hacía eso sería el mayor error de mi vida, yo no quería que lo hirieran y mucho menos que sufriera más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo. Me paré recto y me trague todo lo que por primera vez estaba sintiendo. Decidí decirle adiós a mi amigo, por un largo tiempo. Le encargue a Molly que cuidará de John, esperaba que cumpliera y fuera capaz de darse cuenta la magnitud de la misión que le di. Tomé un respiro y me di la media vuelta, casi solté el pequeño radio que me hacía escuchar a mi joven compañero de piso, pero lo oí decir sus últimas palabras.

-Quizá ni siquiera me estés escuchando, como siempre lo haces ¿verdad? -Rió un poco, algo forzado. Intentaba ser positivo- Bastardo...

_Adiós, John._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus opiniones.  
> Y si alguien me podría ayudar a traducir esto al inglés sería magnífico! :)


End file.
